help, i've fallen and I can't get up
by vaguelyfestive
Summary: Kageyama's dick is stuck, while Hinata has mysteriously disappeared.


div id="chapters" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: rgb(42, 42, 42); line-height: 19px;"  
div class="userstuff" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Tanaka walked in to the locker room as normal, ready to fuck someone good. He found Kageyama with his dick stuck in some /"Dude, assist me with this genital conundrum! My super boyfriend, Hinata, is coming and I need to get my dick out of this shit!" yelled /"What's in your locker?" inquired Tanaka, in between staring at his bro's little problem, "Can we use something in there to fix it?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""No!" wailed Tobio, reaching pitches only bats could hear. "I left my dick removal apparatus at home today!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Ryuunosuke sighed. "I didn't want to do this bro, but there is only one way to fix this shit..." Tanaka grabbed Kageyama's dick. "NO HOMO BRO," he cried, tears of manly humiliation and joy leaking out of the corners of his eyes, overcome with emotions upon touching the setter's most private, sacred area./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Tobio fucking screamed like Jesus being BBQ'ed. "Bro, wat u doing," he shreiked excitedly, over the sound of his 13 inch cock hardening at supersonic speed. "I'M SORRY DUDE, BUT I HAVE, LIKE, THIS HECKA AWESOME PLAN," replied Tanaka in an equally energetic manner. "So, I jerk you off, and when you cum, it blasts your dick out of that pile of shit!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Kageyama lit up his hecka dumb face with a smile like a kid given an air rifle for Christmas. "That's a great plan bro! Get at me." Kageyama thrust his hips back and forth in a burrowing motion, into the fist of the weeping Tanaka./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Tanaka yanked it for his brodudebuddy for six hours. Practice came, and went, and the other Karasuno members used the locker room while carefully sidestepping the mishmash of excrement and hormonal teenage boys laying on the floor in sordid embrace. Tobio's super boyfriend, Hinata, didn't actually end up showing up to practice, or to witness his darling's compromising situation. No one knows why./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"When Tobio finally jizzed, it created a 8.3 magnitude earthquake across Japan, blasting him and Ryuunosuke into outer space, while handily cleaning his penis of poop. "Hinata gon' be so happy," whispered Kageyama, before being burned to a crisp upon re-entering the Earth's atmosphere./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Hinata was never found. Some believe that he was the one who somehow caused Tobio's dick problem in the first place. The world may never know./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"His best bro Tanaka was protected by the power of friendship. Who knows, he may still be out there, waiting to lend a hand to those in need.../p  
hr /A/N: span style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 22px;"i literally cannot believe i just wrote this/span  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" /p  
/div  
/div 


End file.
